


December 19th: Christmas Wreath

by IneffableToreshi



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019 [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Advent, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, St James's Park (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/pseuds/IneffableToreshi
Summary: This is Day 19 of my Good Omens Advent Calendar for 2019, in which a pair of young lovers visiting London during Christmas meet an unlikely - yet adorable - pair.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550176
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	December 19th: Christmas Wreath

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoy my Good Omens Advent Calendar! Consider it my Christmas gift to the fandom! And if you want to give me a gift in return, please leave me a comment (I live for them!) and if you're really awesome check out my other stuff by going to my blog over at http://traceytobin.wordpress.com! <3

Victoria had always wanted to visit London. As a matter of fact, there were a lot of places she wanted to visit across the planet, and she planned to cross quite a few of them off her list over the course of the next year, but London was the one she and her travelling companion happened to come to during the holidays. 

It was Christmas, they were in a romantic setting, and she was with the man she loved. What could be more perfect?

She smiled up at Jacob as they strolled through the snowy streets together, hand-in-hand. "So, what do you think?" she asked, face pink from the crisp winter air.

Jacob's smile was soft and contemplative. He was a country boy, very sheltered, and had only made an attempt to strike out into the rest of the world when the right woman came along for him to want to see it with. Now he squeezed that woman's fingers a little tighter and did his best to express just how much he adored her with his smile alone. "It's beautiful," he told her honestly. "Everywhere I go with you is beautiful."

Victoria's cheeks went pink, but she was still smiling; it was possible she couldn't have stopped even if she'd wanted to. She wrapped herself a little closer to her best friend in the world and let her head lean against his shoulder as they walked. Snow was falling in soft, fluffy balls, and the sky was clear enough to see a lovely expanse of stairs stretching out above them. It was truly magical.

The couple wandered through the park together, just enjoying the sights and the sounds. A little brass band played Christmas music and several carts sold a variety of seasonal treats. Most people were beginning to wander off home, but Victoria and Jacob kept strolling, perfectly pleased to have this time together…

"Beg your pardon, but would you terribly mind snapping a photo for us?"

The couple turned together to the voice and if they both froze and blinked a little in surprise at the two men who stood before them, well...they just seemed like such an odd pair!

The man who had spoken was almost overwhelmingly polite and gentlemanly, with the slightly-plump appearance of one who enjoyed his nights in. He had sort, fluffy hair that was so blond it almost appeared to be as white as the snow falling around him. His clothes wouldn't have looked out of place in a museum, but he was also wearing a positively plush white jacket and soft, cream-colored mittens, and to be honest it all just seemed to suit him perfectly. His eyes were the color of tropical blue waters and his smile was quite possibly the most sincere Victoria had seen in all her life. 

The man's companion couldn't have been more his opposite. This one was tall and lanky, all sharp angles and jutting hips. He was dressed head-to-toe in black, except for a thick red scarf and gloves, and nearly everything on him was skin-tight. He was pale, with shockingly red hair that was pulled back into a messy bun, and he wore dark glasses that hid his eyes, even though it was night. At first glance Jacob would have described the second man as "a bit gothic and cranky-looking", but a closer look revealed a tiny twitch of a smile and the fact that he leaned in toward the other man as if being pulled there by a magnetic force. 

"I'm sorry?" Victoria said with a friendly smile. "A photo?"

The blond man grinned and pressed his hands together in a kind of surprised gesture. "Ah, Americans!" he exclaimed. "Are you on vacation?"

Victoria hugged Jacob's arm a little closer and returned with a grin of her own. "Canadian, actually," she corrected gently. "And, yes, a vacation of sorts." She turned her shining eyes up toward her companion and adored the way he beamed back down at her. 

"How lovely," the blond man sighed pleasantly. "If you don't mind me saying, you two look very much in love."

Faces flushed and eyes were cast down in embarrassment, but neither Victoria nor Jacob could wipe the smiles from their faces. "Thank you," Jacob offered, "Mr-?"

"Aziraphale," the blond replied. He accepted Jacob's outstretched hand and dutifully ignored the looks of confusion as the two foreigners fought to work their heads around his name. He lifted his other hand to gesture toward his tall, dark, handsome companion. "And this is Crowley." 

The redhead raised a hand and wiggled his fingers. 

"Jacob, and Victoria," Jacob returned with a pleasant nod. "You said something about a photo?"

"Oh, yes!" Aziraphale exclaimed as though he'd genuinely forgotten. He clapped his hands together and grinned before gesturing behind him. 

Victoria and Jacob peered around the men to see that an enormous wreath had been set up as a kind of photo station. The wreath was made of fresh evergreen boughs, twisted into a circle at least six feet across, and shot through with winter jasmine, snowdrops, and amaryllis. It had been carefully erected so that the braces were hidden beneath the snow. 

"It's just such a lovely display," Aziraphale explained. "I thought it would make for a beautiful photograph. It's our first Christmas together, you see." The blond man's face lit up like the sun, and though the other man, Crowley, looked a bit embarrassed, there was no mistaking the twitching of his lips or the way he leaned a little closer to his companion as if desperate to touch the other. 

Victoria thought they were positively adorable. Jacob, having often dwelled on the massive societal differences in his and Victoria's upbringings, thought the relationship between these two seemingly mismatched men was incredibly inspiring. 

"Of course, we'd be happy to!" Victoria assured the men with a grin. "If you'd return the favor?"

"But of course!" Aziraphale gushed happily. 

Crowley pulled a mobile from pants that seemed far too tight to be able to fit anything else in them and handed it to Jacob. With Victoria's guidance (he'd never been very good with electronics and felt it likely to be a lifelong trait) he managed to open the rear-facing camera and aimed it up to the giant wreath. 

The men were standing in front of the display, side-by-side, close, but in a way that didn't exactly radiate 'relationship'. Aziraphale was standing straight and proper, hands clasped in front of him, while Crowley slouched to the side, fingers in his pockets, barely looking in the proper direction. Jacob glanced at Victoria and raised an eyebrow, which she returned before loudly clearing her throat. 

  
"Maybe you might want to...make it a more memorable pose?" she suggested. 

Aziraphale's smile faltered and his head cocked to the side as though he was confused, but Victoria's recommendation made Crowley's lips twitch up into an almost devilish smile. 

For the first time since they'd met, the redhead spoke, and his tone was mischievous and playful. "How's this then?" he asked, and whirled toward his significant other. With a surprised yelp Aziraphale was pulled around to face Crowley, who wrapped one hand around a shoulder, the other around Aziraphale's waist, and suddenly Crowley had dipped the other man into a rather dramatic kiss. For a second it seemed as though Aziraphale might protest and scold the other man, but then his hands raised to slink around Crowley's shoulders, and his eyes fluttered closed with laugh-lines crinkling at their corners. 

While Jacob's face turned red with secondhand embarrassment, Victoria quickly reached forward to the phone and snapped several pictures. 

By the time Crowley lifted Aziraphale back up and released him, the former was grinning like a schoolboy and the latter was the color of a cherry tomato. Victoria and Jacob (who had managed to recover himself) were smiling like fools as they handed back the mobile. 

"I feel like you just issued a challenge or something," Victoria laughed. "And I'm afraid Jacob is far too shy to make a decent counter-attack." She smiled up at her beau with fondness and noted that the balls of his cheeks were still quite pink. She handed her own mobile to Crowley.

"There's nothing wrong with being modest while in public," Aziraphale assured them both (though it was obvious to see that he was quite pleased with the turn things had taken). 

"Nothin' wrong t'all," Crowley agreed, but then he leaned in close to Jacob and Victoria was just able to make out his teasing tone: "Mind, spontaneity keeps things interesting, right tiger?"

Jacob swallowed hard. 

Victoria motioned them into a portrait-style pose, with her own body in front of, and slightly to the side of, Jacob's. She smiled and stood tall and focused on her mobile in Crowley's hand, and failed to notice the way Aziraphale discreetly snapped his fingers behind his back. 

A powerful wind kicked up suddenly, whipping Victoria's long blond hair and making her squeal as the icy breath of the air snuck down the neck of her jacket and set her to violent shivers. She had barely a moment to wonder at the vicious gust that had nearly froze her solid in a heartbeat, when strong, warm hands wrapped around her, pulling her close. She turned her head to offer thanks, and suddenly Jacob's lips were on hers, warm and soft and protective. She melted into them, heart leaping with excitement, because Jacob had never done such a thing in public before. 

When they pulled apart he was gazing at her with absolute adoration, not a hint of embarrassment to be found. 

Crowley appeared with her mobile in his hand and a positively impish look on his face. "I dunno, seems like you made a decent effort to me," he said, examining the photo he'd snapped. "What'd'you think, angel?"

Aziraphale leaned carefully over the other's shoulder and gave a prim little nod and a smile that almost seemed to indicate everything had gone exactly according to his own plan. "Perfect," he insisted. "Positively lovely."

Crowley handed Victoria the phone and together she and Jacob peered down at the photo. "Perfect," Victoria agreed, feeling her chest fill at the site of Jacob's body wrapped around hers, protecting her and claiming her mouth for his own. Jacob was blushing again as he took in the photo, but he had a grin on his face and he hadn't taken his arms from around his princess. 

"Well, we must be off," Aziraphale announced, "but I do hope that the rest of your visit is splendid and that you have a very happy holiday season!"

The two couples smiled at each other happily, their evening made all the lovelier for their meeting. 

"Thank you very much," Victoria said, and Jacob added, "And a Merry Christmas to you too!"

As they walked away, hand in hand, Victoria and Jacob felt light and happy, and the scenery seemed all the more magical. They didn't see Crowley snap his fingers as he walked away with his Aziraphale, nor did they take notice of any significant shift in the fabric of the universe surrounding them, but years later they would think back on the lovely couple they'd met in the park in London, and comment playfully that their lives had been naught but whirlwind of happy memories ever since that night. 


End file.
